


The Grand Highblood's Favorite Pet

by EternalScout89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Pet Play, Rough Oral Sex, Tentabulges, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalScout89/pseuds/EternalScout89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just about to go to bed, but then HE decided to pay you a visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Highblood's Favorite Pet

You stand by the closet, idly picking out your outfits for the next few days. You really should get to bed and get some rest, since tomorrow is a full day, but you don’t really feel like it for some reason, so you just keep pushing it back and staying up later and later.

With a sigh, you finally close the closet and start pulling off your clothes before bed. Tossing your shirt into the laundry hamper, you look down at your ample DD chest with a bit of a smile. Thanks to that shirt, and this chest, you got a free meal tonight, so you’re counting it as a good day. You bet that if you’d forgone wearing a bra, you might have even gotten more, but you’re happy with what you got. As you push off your jeans, you chuckle, remembering how many eyes followed you as you walked home tonight. You idly wonder whether  **He** would have liked seeing them stare at you, or if it would have simply driven his passions past his control...

As you reach over to turn off the light, you hear footsteps outside your door. _That’s funny_ , you think. _I thought all my roommates said they were gone for the weekend_. Before you have a chance to further think about what you hear, your bedroom door is opening, and **He** steps into your room. Nearly seven feet tall, he towers above you, looking down at you with a vague look of condescension. You nervously swallow as you look him up and down, your eyes drifting across his broad and muscled chest, his thick arms, and his horns, adding another foot and a half to his height.

He steps towards you, and before you can think to move, his hand grips your throat and pushes you against the wall. You freeze as he holds you there, tensing as his other hand roughly explores your body, sliding between your legs to quickly stroke at your crotch for a moment, before moving on up and down your legs and sides.

He smirks, and in a few quick and strong motions, he tears off your bra and panties, stinging your back as the metal clasps break and scrap around you. He steps back, holding you at arms length, openly looking you up and down, before reaching his other hand to your chest, tightly gripping a breast and staring deeply into your eyes. “ **Mine.** ” He growls at you, pulling a whimper past his grip on your throat.

He holds the gaze for a pair of heartbeats before shifting his grip around your neck and pushing you over onto your bed. You roll over onto your back to look up at him as he slowly and purposefully pulls off his shirt, revealing his muscled torso. His expression stays fixed as he pushes down his pants, and you involuntarily swallow as you see the writhing mass in his boxers.

You stare with wide eyes for a moment before he reaches forward and grips your hair, pulling you up onto your knees in front of his crotch. “ **Suck it. Now.** ”

You look between his face and crotch a few times before hesitantly reaching forward and pulling down his boxers. The action reveals his clearly aroused tentabulge, and you can’t help but gasp as you see its size. At least nine inches long, and as thick as your wrist at its base, it drips its purple-hued juices as it starts reaching out toward you, pressing its tip against your lips. You pull back with a shudder, holding your lips closed as you try to escape it.

He suddenly grips your hair tighter, pulling you back to his crotch. " **I gave you a motherfucking order**.” He growls, sneering down at you. “ **Now, suck it, Bitch**.” You let out a slight whimper as his bulge presses against your lips again, but you slowly open up to let it in. Sensing the opening, his bulge pushes forward, opening your mouth wide with its girth as it presses into you.

You groan and gag as you feel its tip graze the back of your throat before it starts to thrust in and out of your mouth, not even giving you a chance to catch your breath. After a handful of thrusts, though, you learn to time your breaths as it pulls back, and you try to force yourself to relax.

After several rough strokes into your mouth, you start to become accustomed to it, and even feel bold enough to reach forward and start petting at the nook behind his thrusting bulge. As you start to touch him, however, he reaches down with his free hand and grips your wrist, pulling your hand away and up to the remainder of his bulge not in your mouth.

Slowly, you start to stroke at him, watching him lean his head back with a smirk and a groan. Feeling more confident with his reaction, you move your hand quicker along him, causing the bulge to push faster into your mouth.

After a short time of this, your eyes widen as the bulge thickens even further, something you didn’t think was possible. Your jaws creak almost painfully as they’re forced wider by him, and his grip on your head tightens as he pulls you almost fully onto him, forcing the tip down into your throat just as it starts to unleash its purple-hued load. You try to hold your throat open as much as you can, but struggle against the pulsing member invading you.

After what seems like an eternity, the flow slows and stops, and he releases your hair. You pull off of him with a gasp, falling back onto the bed, coughing as you work to regain your breath. Slowly, you sit up, grimacing as you feel his cum shifting and settling in your stomach.

He stares down at you for a slow heartbeat, barely even seeming out of breath, though you can see his bulge tracing lines of violet along his thigh as it slowly stops writhing, temporarily sated.

Slowly swallowing, you look back up into his dark eyes. “Wh-what now… M-Master?” You ask, somewhat hesitantly, unsure if this is what he wants to hear from you.

His previously reticent expression broke into a smirk that belied deeper enjoyment. He leans forward over you, pushing you down onto your back as he crawls over you, putting his knees by your shoulders, putting his dampened nook directly over your face. “ **Now, Bitch, you will continue to pleasure me, until I have no more need of you.** ” At this pronouncement, he lowered himself to hover just above your waiting lips. “ **And, perhaps,** ” He says with a chuckle so slight, you’re not sure you didn’t imagine it. “ **Just perhaps, if I take my fill of pleasure from you, I may deign to give some to you**.”

At the promise of the returned pleasure, you eagerly lift your head to his waiting nook, tasting his surprisingly sweet juices as they slide across your tongue as you kiss and lick along his slit. With a barely audible sigh, he settles himself down, pressing your head back against the sheets as he starts to slowly grind against you.

Soon, his movements aren’t the only sign of his arousal, as his nook begins to drip down the sides of your face, and his bulge awakens again. You tense slightly as you feel it start to feel its way down your throat onto your chest, wrapping itself onto a breast and beginning to rhythmically squeeze, doubling back onto itself to pinch slightly at the nipple.

You moan into his nook at the added stimulation and his bulge tightens against your chest in response. He lets out a breathy chuckle as he leans forward along your torso. “ **Very good, Bitch… Maybe I will let you have some pleasure after all.** ” He slowly drops his head towards your crotch, reaching out with his impossibly long tongue to slide up and down your labia, lapping up your juices.

His bulge, being pressed a little uncomfortably between his stomach and your chest, slides back up, and starts softly caressing your throat and jaw. You let out a whimper as it does, the sound only urging on his actions. He lowers his mouth onto you, kissing and licking you up and down, before seeking out your clit and sucking on it. You stiffen at the sensation, moaning long and low into his nook, before relaxing and resuming your attentions to him.

You both continue your ministrations to the others clear and present pleasure. You quickly have to resort to simply licking up his juices as they flow onto and around your face, soaking the sheets around your head, while his tongue presses against your opening.

In one sudden motion, he pushes his lengthy tongue into you, reaching further than you thought a tongue could reach. In the same instant, his bulge swiftly wraps itself around your throat, squeezing gently but insistently. You cry out in surprise and arousal at the onslaught, turning into a groan as you feel your pulse in your throat, intensified by the flesh surrounding it.

You return to licking at his nook, pushing your own tongue inside as often as you can, aware of the bulge slowly tightening around you. The tip of his tongue pushes deeper, driving you closer to an orgasm of your own.

Your eyes widen as your head start to feel fuzzy, and you realize the bulge is cutting off your air supply. You lightly hit at his thigh, trying to tell him what’s going on, but he only furthers his efforts between your legs. You soon give up and return your attention to his nook, hoping you can bring him to his finish before you pass out.

He feels your efforts increase, and smirks against your opening, knowing full well the acts of his body on you. He also knows both you and he are quickly nearing your ends, and begins to thrust his tongue into you.

As his nook continues flowing over you, you realize your vision is getting blurrier, and redouble your efforts, even as you feel yourself getting both heavier from the lack of air and lighter as you near your end.

As your vision starts to darken, you feel your lips bump against a nub, what your oxygen-starved brain manages to identify as his clit. You quickly suck and nip at it, and immediately, his entire body tenses in orgasm, groaning as his nook’s juices flow across your face, his bulge tightly squeezing your throat. The feeling of his sounds and juices combine with the choking to give you the deepest orgasm you’ve ever had. As your vision fades, some small part of your mind wonders whether or not it was worth it, and another part answers “ _Yes._ ”

Suddenly, you feel the constriction around your throat relax and remove itself, and after a few heartbeats, you suddenly roll over, coughing harshly for several minutes as you struggle to regain your breath. Your vision slowly returns to you, as does your still-addled mind, and you shakily look up to see him pulling on his shirt and looking down at you.

“W-was that… Good, M-Master?” You ask in a rough voice, throat still unused to being unrestricted.

He stares impassively at you for a beat before shrugging and saying, “ **It will do. For now.** ” Without another word or look, he turns and moves to the door, opening it to leave.

“Same time next week, Master?” You ask, smirking at his back as you sit up and start wiping his juices off your face and licking them up.

He turns in the doorway and watches you for a moment as you clean yourself before smirking. “ **Actually… I might see you in a few hours.** ” He answers, chuckling as he closes the door.

You smile and fall back onto the violet-soaked bed, one hand softly rubbing at your throat. _A few hours, he says? Well, then…_ Your hand tightens around your throat as the other snakes down to your crotch. _Better stay ready for him..._


End file.
